


nice to meet you (run for your life)

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just his luck to get accidentally stuck with an untrained accomplice on his first mission back on active duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice to meet you (run for your life)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill / weekly ficlet for timepetalsprompts and the anon who submitted a [Bond AU](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/post/128511606377/nine-x-rose-james-bond-au-with-nine-as-an) prompt to them. Might expand on this later but for now, have this little bit :)

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the Doctor stated flatly, staring down at the blonde who’d followed him upstairs without him noticing.

She matched his glare. “Don’t think I am, no. Gonna tell me why you’re breaking into Van Statten’s safe?”

“Don’t think I am, no,” he said, echoing her as he shut the safe and stashed the thumb drive he’d been after into the inner pocket of his dinner jacket. “Why don’t you run along back to your party.”

“Not my party and I really don’t care that you’re robbin’ Van Statten since he’s an ass with wandering hands but honestly, you’re going to get caught if you try to just waltz out of here.”

He gave her a look.

“Come on, you were the most interesting bloke at the party. Everyone else was dead boring. I can’t have been the only one who noticed you sneaking off,” she said. “You’re not very good at this sneakin’ around thing, are you?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Almost a decade of being one of the best spies at Her Majesty’s disposal and here he was getting accused of being bad at his job by a spitfire, slip of a girl.

“Doing just fine, thanks,” he said, moving her out of his path so he could head back downstairs.

“Guard’s coming, you don’t want to do that,” she said as he put his hand on the doorknob.

He cursed under his breath then turned on her. “If you hadn’t been so insistent on chatting I would’ve been gone already.”

This time it was her who rolled her eyes. “Come off it, I gave you a ready-made excuse by following you up here.”

That was all the warning he got before she launched herself at him, pressing her lips against his and marking him with her bright red lipstick. It was only a moment later that the guard burst into the room.

The blonde broke the kiss with a pop and looked over her shoulder at the guard. “Oops?” she offered, innocence in her eyes at odds with the smeared lipstick and compromising position.

The guard escorted them from the room, locking it behind him and made sure they were on their way back to the party.

“A thank you would be in order right about now,” she whispered as they were surrounded by music and people once more.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely.

She looked up at him surprised. “You’re welcome.” She paused, considering for a moment before rising up on her toes to wipe at the corner of his mouth with her thumb. “Still had some lipstick there.”

“Not quite my color.”

“Thought it suited you rather nicely.”

“I never caught your name,” he realized suddenly.

“Never caught yours,” she shot back.

“Doctor Alistair Smith.”

“Rose Tyler. Now, Doctor,” she said, twinkle in her eye, “can I convince you to dance with me as my reward for being your partner in crime?”

He was trying to come up with an out when he saw the guard from earlier making a beeline towards them, more security in tow. “Some other time, maybe,” he said. “Right now, Rose Tyler, run for your life.”

With that, he took her hand and sprinted towards the nearest exit, accompanied by Rose’s laughter and angry guards on his heels.

It was just his luck to get accidentally stuck with an untrained accomplice on his first mission back on active duty but, he thought as she kept up with every move he made and did her part to keep them alive as well, taking to his life like she was born to it, he could’ve been so much worse than stumbling upon Rose Tyler.


End file.
